Memorias de Shizuru Sama Corazón Sanado por el hi
by Shizuru Fujino Viola
Summary: algo asi como un diario de shizuru..pensado en tambien cosas que me han sucedido
1. Chapter 1

**Corazón Sanado, Por el Hielo de Mi Princesa (memorias de Shizuru-Sama)  
**

**Dedico este fanfic a mi Natsuki, Isis, no sabes lo importante que eres y te amo y se que estaremos juntas para siempre.... con amor..  
****  
****Hai hai minna!!! kannin na ara.. me facina este lugar! Etto bueno este es mi first fanfic, y amm lo hize pensando en shiznat! pero un poco más en mi vida propía pues yo tengo ami Natsuki y nos amamos taanto.. hehe ahy me encanta fufufufu ahy perdón se que para algúnos es molesto que alguien pretenda ser Shizuru pero todo el mundo dice que soy su clon (disculpen) y pues que les diré mi Natsuki es super parecida en casi todo : Su moto, (waa quiere una ducati haha ), ama el azul, y era super fria conmigo pero pasó que casi igual que en la serie la enamoré y ahora dice que soy la pèrsona más importante en su vida, y sabe que para mi es eso y mucho más.. bueno espero disfruten este, mi primer fanfic y que posteen (todo lo pasado en este fanfic es mi vida) luego contaré las similitudes de mi niña y las mias con ****Shiz****Nat****! besos!! porfavor posteen  
(disclamer: todos los personajes presentados en este fanfic son de sus respectivos creadores : sunrise.. este fanfic es solo para fines de diversion y cero lucro..) ya quisiera yo que fueran mios haha!  
Xoxo  
Magaly(Shizuru Fujino Viola) (.^)  
******

**Capitúlo 1:****  
****La Silueta del amor...  
**

**La lluvia gólpea fuertemente la ventana, y yo me preparo para otro día más,  
otro día, en el que, cómo siempre, tendré que mostrarme, cómo "la señorita  
Perfección" que todo el mundo cree que soy, con mi máscara de cortesía, felicidad, y tranquilidad, esa misma máscara que todo el mundo halaga, todo el mundo, excepto Natsuki, la única que me conose sin ella, esa morena, con ojos destellantes y sonrisa de niña travieza, sólo ella me a descubierto tal y cúal soy, con su silencio y su mirada , tan serena y apacible aunque , ala vez rebelde;  
Recuerdo perfecto aquel dia día, que la encontré, yo la observaba, núnca había sentido esa curiosidad, atracción o no sé que, pero mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé, que se saldría de mi pecho. Ella, metida en sus pensamientos, su silueta, me hace aún estremecer, y ahy estaba, la chica que amaba y pensé, algún día tener...  
****  
****  
(flash Back)  
-¡Hai hai!...  
- Emm...Hola (sin tomar importacia)  
-¿Am..dibujas?-preguntando con cierta curiosidad, y mirando un papelito(post-it)que la morena tenía en las manos.  
-Según yo- sin despegar la vista de sus garabatos.  
-Ahh..pues yooo...Sólo dibujo ánime.-Contesto la castaña como despistada y siendo algo descortés.  
-¿Enserio?mira que casualidad...¡yo tambíen!-volteando a ver ala castaña, que la veía con desinteres...  
-Ara..ara...que pequeño es el mundo¿Qué serie dibujas? (más animada)  
-Ahorita estoy con Shoujo Kakumei Utena..  
-Amm???...Shizuru la observaba con su cara de ¿What?  
-Si, si, mira -la peliazúl, saca de una mochila azúl, tipo mensajero,un pequeño aparato negro, con pantalla brillante, y en el una inscripción , junto a un aro plateado (en el centro) se leía "psp".  
-y eso..¿es para jugar no?-  
-No nada más para eso, trae muchas cosas ¿Que no los habías visto?.  
-No, creo que no,-sonriendo, la pequeña shizuru.**

(Fin Flash Back)

Ese día lo recuerdo, como lo más preciado y cada vez lo amo más...

-Shizuru!!!  
-¿sí?-.  
-Baja a desayunar, que no te serviré cuando tú quieras!.  
-Voy mamá...  
Suena una cancioncita, muy bien conosida por shizuru, es su celular, lo toma y lo ve, es un mensaje de su amada Natsuki:

**  
****Zuru.......ya tengo Hambre, suenio y estoy aburrida...****  
Ya pediste permiso para el cine?****  
**** Te amo , N. K.  
****Esbozó una sonrisa y contestó:  
******

** Waa! mi Natsuki tiene hambre, pobresita, si se casara con su shizuru,**

**tuviera comidas por monton fufufu...  
.Etto..respecto al cine, ya le avise ami mama y mi papa tambien esta de acuerdo,  
Yo Tambien te amo Natsuki...  
tu Zuru..****  
****El día fue estupendo, mi Natsuki me trató como reina y continúa diciendo lo mucho que me ama y doy gracias en parte a las baka´s de Nao y Haruka, están algo loquitas. fufufu...**

**  
**** (Flash Back)  
******

**Universidad Fuuka Gakuen:****  
-****Anda Shizuru-sama, cuenta que tanto te dice Natsuki-chan!-Dice una Nao animosa.  
-Si! ya me tienes comiendome mis uñas de acrilico!!-contínua Haruka al borde de los nervios.  
-No sea metiche!-Nao golpea la cabeza de Haruka y la deja toda mareada.  
-Ya dinos!! -(ambas al unísono).**

-Púes nada, yo se que mi Natsuki no me ama y eso talvéz nunca cambie, y aunque no me gusta que vean derramar mis lagrimas solo pensar en ella me hace hacerlo...  
-Ahy amiga, mira, Nao y yo hemos estado pensando, que.... tal vez....  
-¿Qué talvéz existe una manera de que mi princesa de hielo me ame y me tome en serio?-preguntó Shizuru....  
-Nooo...bueno....-confesó Haruka algo inquieta..  
-Yaaa!! dile babosaaa!!!, que la tal Natsuki-chaaaan solo quiere simple sexooo!!! (ahhh yaaa lo dije!!)-Grita Nao como si el mundo se fueze a terminar, y medio colegio alcanza a escuchar, pero se hacen disimulados y continuan platicando, se trata de kaichou, no pueden murmurar, pues Nao los golpearía sin pensarlo.  
- Que ven baka´s, a chismear a sus casas!, y luego porque te pegan Takeda!-.  
Shizuru se quedó de piedra, nunca lo había pensado, pero, su Natsuki, no podia hacerle algo asi, o si?..

Ese mismo dia pero ya en la tarde:

-Me voy Shizuru ya es tarde, recuerdaque vivo lejos.  
-Ok,cuidate mucho, te amo Natsuuu......,-No pudo terminar la frase, se desplomó, pero unas fuertes manos de una chica, la detuvieron,.  
-Shizuru, Shizuru!! despierta- dijo Natsuki moviendo ala castaña de un lado a otro, pero ésta no reaccionaba.  
-Shizuru!!.  
-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Shizuru algo mariada-.  
-Pues nada, que te desmayaste-dijo Natsuki asustada- Pero ni avisas nada más te caes!!! me asustaste Shizuru!-  
-Cómo quieres que te avise Natsuki!, te voy a decir ahy detenme que me voy a desmayaaar!! ara..que piensas que me desmayo cuando quiero!, waaa mi Natsuki-chan no me quiere y regaña a su shizuru cuando esta enferma..fuuu...-  
-Oiii! no es esooo.. ettoo esque ahy Shizuru, mejor dime ¿Que te pasó?¿porque?-.  
-Recuerda que mi corazón, es más grande de lo normal y duele..-contestó la castaña con la respiración entrecortada.-  
-¿Y no haz tomado nada?-  
-No, mi madre no me cree dice que soy una experta actriz y que sólo lo hago por dar lastimas pero ella fue la que me enseñó a mantener mi orgullo ante todo y sabe muy bien que no puedo engañar y menos a ti mi Princesa de Hielo-.  
-Sabes que conmigo no ahy porqué finjir, ¿Estas mejor?-.  
-Sí, pero te nesecesito aqui, conmigo,-dijo Shizuru , mirando los ojos esmeralda de la peliazúl.-  
-Estaré aqui, contigo, todo el tiempo posible, Shizuru, Mañana te compraré tus medicinas, no me agrada verte asi,-.  
Se fundieron en un beso, como sellando lo anterior dicho de la morena, uno de esos besos que solo alguien enamorado, puede dar.....  
(fin Flash back)

Y los dias pasaron, y Natsuki mostraba indiferencia, y debo decir cierto desagrado cuando la tocaba,. pero eso nunca me alejó, al contrario, hacia que la deseara más aún, y no importaba porque yo sabía que su corazón no era de piedra, más bien era de hielo, hielo que con mi calor, derritiría y algún día ella me amaría , no sabía cuando, ni como lo diría, pero lo haría y yo esperaría lo que fuese necesario, por que sabía que el amor que ella tenía , estaba guardado,sólo para mi, y si es egoista pensar asi, entonses el amor es egoismo...

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:  
Pensar que algún día dejé de soñar..

- De seguro estas con tú maldíto aparato! te vives la vida sólo jugando!  
-Shizuru?- Apareció en la pantalla de la Laptop de Natsuki.  
-QUEDAS ADVERTIDA, POBRE DE Tí QUE LE PASE ALGO A SHIZURU! LO PAGARÁS CON TÚ VIDA.  
- Quien eres?-. y Aparecióen la pantalla " no conectado".

(al día siguiente, en la tarde)  
En la Laptop de Natsuki-.

Shizuru: Hai hai !  
Natsuki: Shizuru?  
S:sip?  
N: Eres tú?  
S: sii!!! porque preguntas mi Natsuki?No Seas tontita! sólo yo uso mi correo!  
N: pues no creeas, ayer una tipa se metío y me amenazó que pobre de mi si te pasa algo y blah blah.  
S:Ara, eso si es raro... pero dime porque te amenazo?  
N: Nosé Shizuru pero ahh es estrezante y deja que sepa quien es y le voy a partir la M...  
S: No Natsuki, yo investigo pero ser ma ana porque tengo que dormir Te Amo ! (`.^)  
N: yo tambien cuidate descanza bye.  
S:bye!

Y asi continuó la tipa, amenazando a Natsuki, ella le preguntaba que quien era, ella decia que amaba a Shizuru, pero un día...

Shizuru:Holaz!  
Natsuki:shizuru?  
Haruka:noo ya soy Haruka  
N: si, ya lo imaginaba  
H: Ya te advertí pobre de tí si algo le pasa a Shizuru-sama!  
N:porque envez de amenazar no haces algo!!! baka!  
H: Ella te ama, y tu solo quieres Sexooooo!! la usas, y ella se muere por tí  
N: ja, tú que puedes saber del amor si tú no amas a nadie con tú dinero que más puedes pedir tener!  
H:Tú no sabes ella es la mas Hermosa del Campus, se fijo en tì, tan poca cosa, una vil delincuanta  
N:Delincuente!! baka! Ni escribir puedes! si asi como hablas y escribes, peleas eres pan comido!  
H:Tú sabes que conmigo no se juega!  
N:jaja mira además quien habla y dice que soy una "delincuaanta" haha la Hija de Narco?? haha  
H:Eso atí no te importa, o me dirás que la amas? no te creería Nada..  
N: SIIII LA AMOOO!  
H:lo dices solo para salvarte de la paliza que te pondré!  
N:NO, NO ME IMPORTARÍA SI ME GOOLPEARAS por que en verdad la amo.  
H:si es cierto? porque demonios no le dices?  
N:Nosé no me atrevo,me intimida mucho, iEEE--Ooiiii !!!esque me ahy no se me acobardo.  
H:la vida es un riesgo  
N:talvez, pero no creo que me crea  
H:AHYYY que bakaaaaaaaa te cree hasta si le dices que la luna es de queso y que superman algún día existío  
N:NO pienso asi, pero lo intentar  
H:yo me voy mucho aaaahh... bueno ya sabes, pero dile antes de que sea tarde  
N: a que te refieres  
H: a que realmente ya no te crea  
N:Ok Casanova !!  
H: ASI QUE TU FUISTEE!  
N:Amm la que te puso asii hehe,, etooooo sii hehe.  
H:hay hasta mi Nana me llama asiii!!y que decir de Shizuru-sama y de Nao!! bueno , sayonara  
N: bye

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shizuru..

Shizuru: Ahhh.. de nuevo sin poder dormir.. ¿Es acaso qué hasta en sueños me persigue Kuga!!? ahh.. decearía verla... abrazarla.. poder besarla.. sentir su cuerpo cerca al mio y no sentirme tan sola como ahora me siento.... Te Amo Natsuki Kuga... y me duele tú Indiferencia.. tal vez ami no me correspondes tal vez es ah alguien más.....


End file.
